


The Cold Demon is Hot

by thefaultisonjaneausten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is hot but he is sweet, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Inspired by Art, Porn With Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rey is thristy for a sculpture, Rey needs to get laid, Sculpture, Size Difference, Supernatural Elements, The level of thristy is high, Top Kylo Ren, Wing Kink, so would be you, there is a big dick on this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultisonjaneausten/pseuds/thefaultisonjaneausten
Summary: Rey recently graduated and needs a break. So she makes an impulsive choice and travels to Brussels, where she will have a surprise that it's not human. And it's hot.AkaRey wants to hump a hot sculpture. Except that he is not only a sculpture.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	The Cold Demon is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I was seeing this demon Ben Solo fanart on @vivsketchess on IG and I wanted to research more about the original sculpture. 5 days later I'm here posting this Oneshot.  
> So, I like to make fics with accurate information (at least I plan with all the ideas that I have) but on this one, I'm going with my imagination and making Ben, our hot demon, a mixture of many characters that I've read and saw in the past.  
> Also, I decided to put easter eggs.  
> My first language is not English, therefore, don't expect a fic without typos. I have no beta and I'm blessed on the thirst.  
> Thanks for the fanart, Vivian, I hope that my version of your demon Ben Solo will impress you. And Guillaume Geefs for creating Le Génie du mal. Bless you, Guillaume. Bless you.  
> To everyone, I hope that you all have holy water or a church near to visit after read this fic. You were advised.

It all started when she met the older woman in the museum.

Rey wanted to take some time off after her graduation. As an art graduated she loved to appreciate and learn more about art and while looking for a city to visit she felt pulled to go to Brussels. 

Without thinking she bought the flight tickets for next Monday and founded an affordable Airbnb to stay on downtown. 

When she told her friends that she would visit Brussels they were a little worried. She was not the type of person to do impulsive decisions but she needed to have vacations. The last year had been very stressful for her. 

Finn wanted to go with her to be sure that she would be okay. Rose supported her 100% and told her to enjoy her vacation. Poe already had plans to travel with his girlfriend and told her that they all should plan a vacation together soon.

She would stay for two weeks and would make sure to see every place in the town. Every church, monument, and museum would be seen by her. 

So she packed her bags and went to Brussels.

  
  


It was the middle of august and the moment that she got out of the airport she was hit by the heat. Rey loved summer. 

When she arrived at her Airbnb she dropped her bags in the living room and started to get ready to get out. She put some shorts, a shirt and some comfortable shoes to walk.

She bought a coffee in a coffee shop near and went to the first place to visit, the Church of Our Lady of Victories in Sablon.

The church was a perfect example of the gothic style with a vaulted ceiling with stained glass windows and a gothic arch at the entrance. 

The sunlight reflecting the stained glass, projecting images inside the church in blue, red, and green. The place was quiet and Rey enjoyed this moment.

She took a good time to appreciate the church and take some photos with her phone. Next was the Royal Museums of Fine Arts.

The museum was an experience itself. Rey was overwhelmed by so many paints and sculptures but she knew where she needed to go, the classic art section. 

As a lover of classic art, Rey loved to be surrounded by this style. As an orphan raised in Jakku, a region hot and dry, she loved to see paints with nature. Beautiful gardens with tall trees, flowers, rivers, and other elements associated with nature. 

When she had the chance to leave Jakku she didn’t need to think. She left to study art and never looked back.

After eyeing a Monet portrait with an awed face on the details for too much time she went to another section o the museum. While she was seeing some religious sculptures there was one that caught her attention. 

The statue was against a big and tall curved window. The sunlight behind the wings creating a shadow on the floor. She felt pulled to the sculpture.

The sculpture was named L’ange du mal. The angel of evil. It was beautiful. Truly a work of art. Rey was speechless. 

Bat wings enclosed a lean body made of white marble. The body sitting in a rock. His curly shoulder-length hair resting on top of a young face with a serious expression, eyes looking down. Such a human face. The torso was fit and graceful with small abdominals. His right hand on the top of his thigh, covered just with a scarf across his groin. His left hand holding a crown and a broken scepter. His legs were long and at his feet rested a snake. 

It was a winged Adonis. She needed to draw this.

Taking a sketchbook and a drawing pencil from her backpack and she sat on a bench that would give her a good view from the sculpture. 

Time passed and minutes turned in an hour. Rey just needed to put on paper what she was seeing. Every detail. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice when an older woman approached her. 

Rey felt that she got out of a trance when she felt a hand in her shoulder. She looked back to see who was touching her and saw a short and old woman.

-You’re a talented young lady. - The woman said.

\- Thank you, it’s my thing. I’m is Rey.- Rey said, reaching her hand to the woman.

-Just Rey? 

-Just Rey.

-Nice to meet you, Rey. I’m Maz Kanata. I see that you’ve been drawing Lucifer. There is an interesting story behind it, want to hear?

\- Sure, tell me.

\- The sculpture was made to be in the library of a convent but the reception was not the best. You see, it’s already strange to have a sculpture of Lucifer in a convent but such a human Lucifer? It was scandalous. It was making the ladies distracted. The only way to tell that he is not human is the wings but would you look the wings first?

-I wouldn’t. 

\- The open legs were also scandalous. The lack of clothes. They couldn’t have it in the convent. It was too alluring. This statue was made by Jozef Geefs. A second one was commissioned to one of his brothers,Guillaume Geefs. That one also wouldn’t reach what they wanted. It was quite alluring too. Look at that sculpture.

Rey looked at the sculpture while listening to the woman speaking.

-His face is young, human. Almost androgynous. You’re not supposed to see Lucifer as human. You need to be afraid of him, not attracted to him. But the second one was not what it was expected to be too. Guillaume gave him some demoniac characteristics. Horns, elongated nails, an apple, and bat wings like this one. But he has one thing that this one doesn’t have.

Maz looked at her, smiling as if she knew something.

-What he has?

-He looks masculine. Very masculine. He has everything that a man wishes to have and everything that a demon must have. It was scandalous... 

Maz looked to her sketchbook.

-You appreciate art. I can see that. I have a small art collection, would you like to see? I live near here, it will not take your time. I fell that you will love it.

The invitation came out of nowhere. Just like how she met this woman. But the goal of this vacation was to be impulsive and see new things. So, why not?

-Sure, I want to see it.

  
  


Maz was telling the truth when she said that she lived near the museum. 

Rey was awed. A butler opened the door of a mansion and Maz was now giving her a tour. The hall and the restroom were built in the 19th century to connect with a cloister of a convent that was there. Only the cloister survived after the religious order that lived there suddenly wanted to move to another place. 

The hall was built in mahogany wood, the shining wood with sculpted columns and gilded wood thought the hall with Portraits. The portraits were colorful, creating a contrast with the dark wood. Rey saw an intriguing portrait of a sculpture of a woman underwater, the sunlight touching the water surface but never reaching the deep water while the sculpture of the woman was gazing up. 

-The hall is very simple but what is behind this door is precious. - Maz said, pointing to a french door with stained glass. 

Rey followed the woman inside, walking through an arch that gave to a garden in the middle of the building. There was a fountain with a copper statue of a boy peeing in the water. 

-Rey, which one do you like more, portraits or sculptures? 

-Sculptures.

She followed Maz through another arch and went to the right. 

-We are going to start with the sculptures. I will show you my favorite room in the house, the library. It was part of the original building and for sure you will enjoy it.

Maz opened the door.

-Go on. 

Rey entered the library and stopped at the door. If she was awed before now her jaw was on the floor. 

The library was similar to the halls with mahogany wood, with two floors and a tall ceiling. It was huge. With many portraits and a few small sculptures. The stair to the second floor was massive, with solid carved wood in gothic style. While the hall was very rich and invited to appreciate the portraits this room gave a religious feeling. It was a room to be quiet and acquire knowledge. 

Rey went to the right and checked the titles of the books. They were mostly old. She touched the spine of the books, feeling the old leather against her finger. 

-How old are the books?

-Some were here when I got the house, the others I bought, or were already mine. I have a little bit of everything here. Science, history, literature, religion. They just need to be rare or if I like them.

-Which is the oldest?

-From 17th century. It’s the _Histoire admirable de la possession et conversion d'une penitente_ by Sébastien Michäelis and published in 1612. It’s rare but and one of my treasures. So much knowledge. 

Rey wanted to go to the second floor to see more books when she noticed that it was getting dark outside. It was twilight time. Rey looked to Maz, that was sitting in an armchair away from Rey.

-It’s getting dark, I should go. I don’t want to bother you.

-Rey, you’re not bothering anyone. I invited you to. And you’re on vacation, right?

.Yes. How do you know?

-your clothes. Don’t worry, if necessary my driver will take you to where you’re staying. Don’t you want to see the second floor?

Rey turned away from the window and saw the stair. In the middle, there was a sculpture. She walked until she was near the sculpture. 

-I see that you noticed him.

Rey looked to Maz.

-Him?

-Le génie du mal. The genius of evil. Isn’t he impressive? Remember what I told you at the museum about the second sculpture? He is the second one.

Rey eyed the sculpture again.

-The one that Guillaume did. It’s truly impressive. 

And she was not lying when she agreed with Maz. This sculpture was impressive. Perfect.

Rey was not a religious person but if she were she would call this sculpture a temptation. She would be allured to go to church easily. 

The orange and red tones of the twilight hour were hitting the sculpture almost as if he was on fire. The white marble reflecting the warm light of the end of the day.

While the other one was a winged and androgynous adonis this one was masculine. The white marble was a perfect choice. 

The sculpture had bat wings like the other but the body of this one was...Rey was speechless. The hair was wavy with two short horns. A masculine face with a 

Medici’s nose and the lips were proportional to the nose. There was also one scar that went from up the right eye to the neck.

-Did Guillaume think that a scar like this would make it less human? He is more alluring than the other one. 

-I don’t think that he knew that women like scars on men. 

-He should have chosen a tear. Would have made the sculpture sad and not handsome.

-Since when men understand women? I don’t understand why would anyone put this sculpture in a convent to nuns. 

Rey looked to Maz, surprised. 

-This building was a convent for nuns?

-Yes, it was to nuns. I try to think about how it was to live here and have a sculpture like this one so near. Women have a good imagination, you know.

Rey laughed while thinking how would be strange live in a convent, married with God but with a sculpture of an attractive lucifer in the library.

-I would say that life would be more fun than a life without one attractive lucifer near your bedroom.

Would truly be a challenge. The face was the face of a perfect man if one could ignore the scar. The scar only made it more handsome but the torso was breathtaking. The pectoral and the abdominals were...hot.

Rey needed to admit, as a woman and not as an art graduate, that sculpture was hot. 

The torso was slightly arched to the back, the right arm touching the head, drawing the attention to his biceps. A very proportional bicep.

He didn’t have a six-pack but the abdominals were a work of art. The body was sitting in a rock with just a scarf covering the thighs. More modest but not covering enough.

The left arm was resting on the right thigh, holding a broken scepter and a crown. The muscles of the legs were powerful, with long legs. His right ankle was chained to the rock and the other part of the broken scepter with a star resting near the chain and a bitten apple. His feet had narrow and elongated nails that didn’t look human but enough demoniac. 

When did she start thinking that a sculpture was a “he”? Well, no one would know.

A ringing sound made her look to Maz.

-Rey, I need to take a call. Would you like to stay and have dinner? The driver will still take you back later.

-Yes, I would. Thank you.

-You’re welcome. I will send the butler to get you later.

  
  
  
  


Rey was left alone in the library. She wanted to take photos of him. She took a few photos from different angles. His face was so unique, the big nose, the lips, the hair. She wanted to touch the hair of a sculpture. Was she getting insane? 

Maz would not come back soon and the butler would come to get her for dinner, no one would see. Right? 

She got in front of him again and looked him up and down again, then she touched his abdominals with her right hand. The cold touch of the marble against her hand gave her goosebumps. She moved her hand to the right upper side of the ribs, she really wanted to touch that part, flexing her fingers around and touching part of the back.

The artist in her wanted to say that the sculpture was anatomically well made but the woman on her wanted to have sex with a man with that body.

Her hand went up to his chest and only stopped when she reached his neck, her thumb stroking his soft and pale adam’s apple. 

It was like Rey was under a spell. She needed more and more. Her hands went to his hair, her left hand touching the visible horn while her right hand wrist. She wanted to fell his hand but it was far from where she could reach. She stood on tiptoe and got near, her legs touching his right legs. Now she could reach his hand. 

She touched his hand and it felt warm. It was big and she put her fingers in the middle of his and pressed as if she was holding his hand. Her hands cupped his face, her right hand touching his chin while the thumb was touching his lips. The thumb of the left hand rubbing the scar. It was so smooth, almost laser cut made. It felt so real and warm to the touch. 

Rey jumped when she heard a knock in the door, the sound waking her from whatever she having with the sculpture. Her hand was now in his knees and she removed fast before the butler got in the library.

-Miss Rey, the dinner is ready.

Controlling her reaction she took a few seconds to focus and answer the butler.

-Oh, right. Time goes so fast. Let’s go.

Rey followed the butler to wherever it was the dining room in the mansion. She looked back once before leaving the library.

  
  


The dinner went well, Maz talking about her art collection and Rey talking about her life, how she was in Brussels to take a break from all the stress that she lived until recently, her hobbies and other topics. She liked Maz. 

Maz was probably in her 50’s or 60’s and was not only her collection that was well conserved. She looked younger than her age.

Maz told her that she got the house on her husband’s will. Lord Chewbacca was way older than her but they loved each other and their love for art connected them. It was a match made in heaven until he died of old age. Maz had many houses but this one was the one that held more memories. 

-Given that you spent so much time in the library with Lucifer, would you like to proceed with the tour after dinner?

-I would love to but can I ask you one thing?

-Go ahead.

-I left my things on the library, can I come back and draw the sculpture?

-You want to draw him when?

-If you allow me, after dinner.

-You’re allowed. I feel that we’re going to be friends. It’s nice to be around people who appreciate the same things that we like. When you’re ready to leave tell the butler that you want to go and the driver will be waiting for you.

Rey gave Maz a small smile.

-Thank you.

  
  


After dinner, Maz showed her the rest of the collection. She only had her favorite objects in this house, she told Rey, so the rest was in other houses. 

After the tour was done Maz held her hand and told Rey that she would go sleep now but the girl was allowed to go to the library and later ask for a driver.

-Now I need to go, have a wonderful night with Lucifer.

Rey went back to the library and turned the lights on so she could draw the sculpture. She looked at him and again she felt that she was getting into a trance. She took her sketchbook and the drawing pencil from her backpack and started to draw him. Time passed by and she didn’t know how much time she was focused on drawing. She really wanted to put on paper every single detail of him, the creases on the scarf covering his groin, the wavy of his hair, the smooth line that was his scar and the muscles on his body. 

And she draw until she started to feel tired but she wanted to take this chance and create a memory of this day. She couldn’t tell her friends that she wanted to make out with a sculpture so she wanted a draw to remember this moment. It was better than explaining what really happened.

She was so tired and the day had so many coincidences after coincidences. She didn’t notice that she put the sketchbook and the drawing pencil on the floor. She would just close her eyes for five minutes. 

She laid down in the Cleopatra chair that she was sitting before dinner. It would be just a small nap. She would finish the draw, go talk with the butler, give him her number for Maz, and ask for the driver.

But she was tired of such a long day. So she slept.

Rey also didn’t hear the sound of chains breaking.

  
  


She was sleeping when she felt a hand holding her left ankle. The hand went up, touching her knee and pushed her, dragging her to the end of the chair and forcing her to open her eyes and see who was dragging her. 

It was a man. He was tall, with black hair and golden eyes. He had a scar that went from up his right eye to down his neck and bat wings...Rey looked to the sculpture. The rock was still there but there were a broken chain and a scarf on the floor. Both in marble. 

She looked back to the man, what was going on? She needed to confirm that this was not a dream. She must be dreaming. This was just a product of her imagination after the day.

She touched his hair. It was shiny and soft and she touched a horn. It really is him. 

The not a sculpture of Lucifer anymore moaned.

-If I were you I would not touch the horn. Not if you want this to be good.

His voice was deep and made her insides melt. Even his voice was perfect.

-You’re real. This is not a dream. 

Her hand went to his shoulder, touching his bicep and squeezing, feeling his warm skin. She took a really good look at him, from his head to his feet. 

He was naked. She looked him in the face again.

-You’re naked.

-Yes, I am. You’re the one with too many clothes.

The man held her face and started to give small kisses from her mouth to her neck. Rey started to feel a heat spreading from the places where he was kissing her. She was feeling hot and needed to remove her clothes. Fast.

She pushed him to the floor and he was not expecting that. He looked at her surprised but smiled quickly. She needed to take off her clothes fast or she would burn.

She took off her shorts and her shirt and went to his lap, squeezing his hips with her legs. She touched his abdominals, they were so much better than she expected. She held his torso with both arms hugging his as if he was a tree. He was so solid and she needed to explore him. Memorize every detail on him before this dream was over.

Her hands explored his back, touching wings. He moaned again. So he had sensitive points. She touched him again lightly with the tip of her fingers.

He removed her hands from his back and put on his chest. 

-I’ve been waiting for this for too long. Let’s not go fast.

He put her on the floor and started to kiss her neck again. He was towering her and making her feeling hotter. His hands went to her waist, keeping her in place and his mouth went to her left ear lobe, licking it and making her moan. 

-You’ve already touched my body and liked it. Now I'll touch yours.

His left hand kept her in place while the right was holding her leg on his waist, opening her legs. She kept her leg there, feeling him pushing her body against him erection, rubbing against inside her thighs and his elongated nails. His erection was hot, pulsing against her skin. His mouth founded her right breast and started to suck her breast through the bra. His right hand went to the middle of the bra and pushed. Rey put a hand on his chest, stopping him. He looked at her confused.

-Not today Satan, not today.

She unclasped the bra on her back and tossed on the floor. She pushed his head back to her chest and his mouth went to her left breast, his plump lips giving her small kisses around and on her nipple. His erection was hot and heavy, pressing against her clit and her panties were wet that both were moaning when she had the idea of touch his wings again. His wings were closed and she took one hand to his right wing. 

His wings were black and curved, creating a wall against the light of the chandelier in the library. The skin was very thin and she could see some veins. Each wing had two claws. Rey touched the skin near the top claw. It was very soft and velvety. She laced her thumb under his claw and with the other fingers, she caressed the claw up and down.

She felt his hand on her wrist, removing her hand from his wings and pressing against up her head.

-You’re playing with fire, little one.

His voice was husky and deep and was making things inside. She rolled her hips, closing her eyes and moaning loud. She was so hot and he was so hard. She looked at his face and smiled.

-Maybe I want to play with fire. Maybe I want to play with you. 

-So let’s take this off.

With both hands, he tore her panties and grabbed the thin fabric, and tossed somewhere. She gasped, surprised but excited. Rey was not a virgin. She had sex with a few guys before but this was a new experience and she was enjoying. 

She grabbed him by his horns and pushed him until his mouth was touching hers. His tongue entered her mouth, their tongues touching and fighting for dominance. The kiss was aggressive and invasive but the kiss needed to end because they needed to breathe.

-Wait, what should I call you? I need to know that before we move on.

-I go by many names.

His head was in the middles of her breasts when his golden eyes looked to her. Rey was in a trance. His head went down her belly, speaking one word after he gave one kiss.

-But...you...can...call...me...Ben.

Ben touched her clit with a thumb and did circular moves. It was too much and she exploded. Her body shattered and she went to heaven. Or Hell. 

-Oh, Ben...Thank you.

-Don’t say thank you until it’s over.

She was not ready when his tongue touched her clit. The heat started to spread again through her body and she was still riding the waves of the first orgasm. She grabbed his hair and pushed his head against her vagina. 

-Suck it. Oh God. Suck it.

Ben stopped sucking her and looked her in the eyes. He licked his lips before speak.

-I’m already here, you can call my name.

He went back to his work of making her come again and was now licking the entrance of her vagina and doing slow circles in her clit with his finger. She could feel Ben’s long nails against her clit and she wanted to move but he had one on her belly, holding her on place. As payback, she touched his back and scratching his skin. He moaned loud but didn’t stop sucking her.

-Oh, fuck me, Ben. I need you.

Ben got up and helped her got up. The movements of his body fascinated her. He was so tall and the shadows that his wings created were so intimidated. Yet here she was, not even scared.

-Wrap your hands around my neck.

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, crossing her legs on his back. He went to the wall near the window, pressing her back against it. He aligned his penis with the entrance of her vagina and penetrated her. It was so deep. He started to move inside her, and after ten thrusts she came for the second time. 

She blacked out for a few seconds, out of this world, and feeling every cell on her body enjoying having sex. Ben stopped moving inside her but her vagina was still tightening against his penis. 

When she felt conscient enough to open her eyes she felt that she still was against the wall, held by him. He was still hard and with his forehead against hers, watching her breath.

-Ready to more one?

-Yes, I am.

He started to thrust again, moaning and pressing his nails against her waist. She would have some purples and scratches on the next day.

With one hand she started to play with his nipples, curving her back and sucking one of them while playing with the other. He started to thrust harder and she started to ride him, wrapping her arms tightly against his neck and furiously going up and down on his penis. Their gaze was locked on each other. 

-I’m almost coming.

-Fuck, me too. Make me come, Ben. 

One of his hands went to her clit, making her even tighter but he was not coming yet. He was faster, he was almost there and she felt it. She kissed him, forcing him to slow down a little, giving her a frustrated moan and making her frustrated too. She wanted to come too so she tightened her vagina, rolled her hips faster, and grabbed one claw, stroking as if it was his penis. 

He started to moan louder and the wall behind her started to vibrate. Her head was dizzy because of the overstimulation but she felt his penis pulse one last time, filling her with his cum. 

Both were exhausted, Ben removed his penis from inside her, took her to the chair and laid her carefully. Her legs could be made of jelly now. She couldn’t walk after three orgasms. 

She felt him lay behind her and tucked her behind him. She was naked, satisfied, tired, and with Lucifer on her back. Literally. Also with his cum inside her.

-You should rest now. I will feel ready for more soon.

She turned behind and looked at him, shocked. 

-More?!

He tucked her against his chest, rubbing her back. She was exhausted and he looked so comfortable. Her only choice was rest. 

  
  


They had sex more two times that night. His stamina was incredible. They had sex in a table and on the rock. He had a very satisfied smile while doing her on the last one.

They ended the night again on the Cleopatra chair, it was too small for him but he wanted to cuddle with her. She couldn’t protest.

While she was almost sleeping she looked to the rock.

-Will you go back to the rock?

-Now that I’ve found you? No. Where you go, I go.

-How am I going to explain to Maz this? 

How would she explain to Maz that her Lucifer sculpture was in fact Lucifer and that he was now attached to her?

He turned her around and tucked her against him, his free hand went to her hair, massaging her until she was so sleepy that she couldn’t worry about that.

-Don’t worry about that. She already knows about me.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was a challenge but a pleasure to write. The research to create Ben was a 5-day journey with google on demonology, architecture, and plan sex scenes. The worst was the sex scenes. I used many references to esoteric elements and books.  
> I hoped that everyone that reached this point and it's reading this now is happy or at least horny. Happy with my work or horny with Ben. Pick one.  
> I wanted to talk about Éloa but I just said "fuck it, I will just make them fuck like rabbits". I planed to include some parts with "Éloa or the sister of the angels" (wonderful poem btw) but I choosed to follow the thirsty way and make Rey want to hump that sculpture.


End file.
